


Come Go With Me

by ozymandieu



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozymandieu/pseuds/ozymandieu
Summary: A tryst between Courier Six Louisiana and her partner, Jesse.





	Come Go With Me

Jesse thinks he might die from anticipation.

He and Louisiana have just returned from one of their trips into New Vegas, buying and selling what they needed until their next visit. At this point, they have a few caps to spare, and have taken to buying gifts for each other. All practical blue things, Jesse purchases for Lou: ribbons for her hair, bottles of nail polish. Lou is much less predictable in her gift giving, often straying to the far reaches of Freeside to procure strange rifle modifications, new medicines, and several decorative knick-knacks. Jesse loves it all.

But the morning after the trek home, Jesse wakes to Lou staring at him rather expectantly, chin propped in her hand.

“Hey, baby,” He yawns, stretching his arms over his head.

Lou climbs on top of him, settling on his stomach. His hands come to rest at her hips, thumbs tucking into the soft cotton of her underwear. She leans down, bringing her lips just close enough to his ear to tickle as she spoke.

“I got you a present in Freeside,” She whispers, sliding her hips back and grinding down against his groin.

Jesse shudders, digging his fingers into her skin. “Yeah?” He lets his eyes close, tilting his head to one side, hoping she’ll keep whispering to him.

One of her hands comes up to rest on his cheek, scratching at the few days’ worth of stubble. “Fun little thing I remember from my time at the Atomic Wrangler,” She continues, pressing a fluttering kiss to Jesse’s cheekbone. “It’ll let me fuck you better like the little slut you are.” Her hand slips up to his hair, grabbing and tugging viciously. He can’t help but gasp a little.

“Wh-what is it?” Jesse manages, not daring to let his hands wander.

“Show you in a minute,” Lou says, kissing the side of his face again and drawing herself up, continuing her grinding. Jesse opens his eyes to watch her, and as soon as she sees that he’s looking, she bites her lip, eyelashes fluttering. God damn it.

She works him to hardness with only her body, then slips off of him. Jesse groans, reaching weakly for her, trying to bring her back. She just gives him a lopsided smile, walking with bare feet across the bedroom to her dresser, from which she produces a strappy bundle, holding it up for Jesse to see.

He knows exactly what it is. “Oh, my God.” Jesse says, covering his eyes with one hand. “Oh my god.”

He can hear Lou laughing, coming back to the bed. The springs creak underneath her weight as she crawls to Jesse. He feels one of her hands palming his cock through his boxers, and he bucks up into it. “Lou,” He whines.

“Shh.” Lou leans in close again. “Later, darlin’.” Her hand leaves, and Jesse has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from sobbing out loud. “If I catch you touching yourself today, you’re not getting any for a week.”

“Fuck, Lou,” Jesse hisses. He opens his eyes to see her biting the tip of her tongue. “Jesus, you’re gonna kill me.”

“Sure, whatever,” Lou gets out of bed again, heading back to the dresser to put on pants before heading out. Probably to make herself some breakfast.

Jesse drags himself to his feet not long after, trying to will away his erection by planning out his day. Hopefully immersing himself in his work will take Louisiana’s promise off of his mind. He gets himself into a pair of jeans and a flannel, heading off to the kitchen.

Lou is already gone, probably poured herself a dry bowl of Sugar Bombs and took it with her to the garage. While Jesse is a big proponent of a large breakfast rich in protein and calories, he can’t get himself to cut some pieces off the chunk of bighorner meat in the fridge and fry it like he usually does, so he goes for dry Sugar Bombs too.

After breakfast, Jesse holes up in his little converted lab-office and gets to work making stimpaks. He always sells a lot in New Vegas, alongside Med-X, but he can’t make Med-X himself. He has to wait for Lou to bring it to him from her trips across the Mojave in search of old car parts.

He immerses himself in the repetitive process of mixing, filling, closing, next. He lets himself forget about Lou’s teasing words, but he makes a mistake when he comes into the kitchen for an afternoon meal and she’s there, eating stale bread and mutfruit jam at the counter. He sort of freezes in the doorway, everything coming back to him.

She tilts her head back, looking over her shoulder. “Hey, baby.” There’s a little bit of jam on her lower lip. Jesse swallows drily as she licks it off.

“Hey,” Jesse says. He stands stock-still as she comes his way, crowding him against the doorframe.

She says nothing, just finishes her bread and jam and grabs Jesse’s dick through his jeans, staring him in the eyes.

It’s a total power play, and oh God would Jesse be lying if he said he wasn’t one-hundred percent turned on by it.

Lou sticks her hand in his pants, rubbing at his cock just enough that he gets hard again, sinking back against the support beam and letting his eyes close, mouth open. “Good boy,” She purrs. Jesse thinks she could probably talk him to orgasm if she wanted.

“Please,” He whines.

Lou just shakes her head, withdrawing her hand and drifting back to the garage.

Jesse swears, shuffling awkwardly around the kitchen in search of food and back to his little room, trying to shake the thoughts he’s having as he organizes his chems and supplies, taking inventory in one of his notebooks.

The longer the day stretches on, the more he lets his mind wander. He can barely focus by evening, and Lou startles him when she appears in his doorway, beckoning him with a finger. He drops his God-forsaken notebook and follows.

“Strip,” Lou orders, once they get to their bedroom. She watches as Jesse shucks his jeans, shirts, and points at the bed. He climbs on, waiting expectantly, getting hard again. And she hasn’t even touched him yet.

Lou opens up her dresser again, fishing out a pair of handcuffs this time. She had found them somewhere in the New Vegas area a while back, and the two of them don’t get anywhere near as much use out of those cuffs as they should be. She returns to the bedside, instructing Jesse to lay on his stomach, hands above his head. Jesse obeys without hesitation.

“You’re being such a good boy today,” Lou coos, running her knuckles down Jesse’s spine before locking one cuff around his right wrist. “If you keep being good I’ll let you lick my cunt.”

Jesse makes a wanton noise against the pillow as Lou locks the other cuff in place. He’s now chained to the headboard, unable to move very far. He keeps his face down and listens to the sounds of Lou taking off her pants and tank top, pulling on the strap-on, and digging around in some drawer or another for lube. Jesse holds still the entire time.

Lou’s hand tucks under his hip, pulling his ass up in the air. One finger, slick and cool, pushes into him without warning. He sucks in a breath.

Louisiana’s fingers are so small, but it had been so long. He’d forgotten how good it feels. He spreads his legs for her, trying to control his breathing as she adds another finger, fucking slowly into him.

Almost hesitantly, Jesse starts rocking back against her fingers, trying to get her deeper. When she tells him what a good boy he’s being, his cock twitches.

As she stretches him, Lou speaks. “Gonna look so good on my cock,” she growls, dragging the nails on her free hand across his lower back. “You’re such a good little slut, always waiting for me to give it to you.”

Jesse is panting openly now, cheek pressed against the pillow. He keeps his eyes open, staring blearily at the bedroom wall.

“God, you’re so pretty.” Lou sinks her fingers in deep, adding a third. “Talk to me, Jesse. Wanna hear you beg.”

“Fuck, shit,” Jesse gasps. “Lou, please.” He squirms, pressing towards her, the handcuffs cutting into his wrists. “Fuck me, please,” He barely registers the whine in his voice.

Lou presses a kiss to his lower back, where she had scratched before. “You think you’re ready?”

Jesse nods vigorously. “Yes, yes, please, Lou, I need it…” He feels her fingers retreat, listens to her uncapping the lube over the sound of his own labored breaths. His cock hangs heavy between his legs, largely ignored.

He feels the smooth tip of the strap-on press into him, the length of it sinking into his body. He lets out a sob, shutting his eyes tight.

“Shh,” Lou soothes, stroking his shoulders, his back. “You’re doing so good, baby.”

But Jesse really doesn’t need to be soothed. The stretch aches, sure, Lou’s fingers are a little too small to match up to the size of the strap-on, though it isn’t overwhelmingly large. No, he doesn’t need to be soothed, because it’s so fucking good. He moans, deep and guttural as she pushes all the way in.

Lou begins to move, thrusting slow and shallow at first, letting Jesse get used to the feeling of getting fucked. “Please,” He hisses, trying to convince her to give him more. She does, with longer, more powerful strokes. She digs her fingers into his hips.

“You look so good, Jesse. God, so pretty,” Lou says, voice becoming ragged.

Jesse keeps pushing back, keeps his legs spread. “More, oh, God, Lou.” He can barely get his words out anymore. He wishes he could see her face as she fucks into him.

Lou gives him more, he strokes becoming slower, but longer, deeper. His body jerks when she angles her hips just so, filling him with sweet sensation. “There! There, yes, please,” He pants.

Above him, Lou grabs the headboard, using it as leverage as she continues to fuck into him. She’s panting too, now, Jesse can hear her.

He gets himself up on his elbows, enough that he can look down the length of his body at his weeping cock. He groans, body rocking with Lou’s thrusts, legs shaking.

“Yeah, yeah, take it,” Lou says, picking up her pace. “Won’t be able to walk straight tomorrow, you pretty whore.”

Jesse can’t respond in any way other than wailing, spine curving inwards. Lou slams into him, and in the process, slams the bed frame against the wall. Thank God they live out in the middle of nowhere, where no one can hear Jesse’s ecstatic screaming. But then again, he thinks he wouldn’t mind all that much.

He jerks when Lou’s calloused hand wraps around his cock, stroking it in time with her thrusts. Jesse thinks he might lose it, toes curling into the sheets. “Lou!” He wails.

“Yeah, who do you belong to?” Lou huffs.

“You,” Jesse manages, albeit strangled. “You, you, love you, love you.”

Lou sinks in deep and squeezes his cock as he comes, letting him ride it out. “Good boy,” she whispers, but he barely registers it. She pulls out of him, letting him collapse on the bed, breathing as she drags the strap-on off and kicks it over the edge of the bed. She sits by him, running her hands in hurried motions up and down his back. “Jesse,” she says. Jesse is conscious enough to pick up on the desperate edge to her voice. “Jesse, please.” She’s unlocking the handcuffs, but he makes no movements.

He turns his head to look at her, face flushed and lips bitten, a sheen of sweat on her forehead. “Please,” she begs, rolling Jesse onto his back. “I’m so wet, Jesse,” she whimpers.

She swings her leg over him, still in her underwear. He can see that she’s not wrong; her underwear are soaked through. He wraps his arms around her thighs, pulling her down so he can press his open mouth to the cotton, pressing his tongue up against her.

She’s completely lost all composure, shaking and whimpering just like Jesse had been moments ago. He stares up at her, watches her stick her fingers into her mouth, eyes squeezed shut. He manages to nose her underwear out of the way before pulling her further down, alternating between dragging his tongue across her cunt and sucking on her clit.

It isn’t long before she comes, reaching out to steady herself against the wall. She’s quiet, making a cut-off whining sound.

He lets her go, wiping idly at his chin as she collapses beside him, panting. “Good,” She breathes, kissing his cheek.

He turns on his side to face her, running his thumb over her cheek. She smiles, and Jesse spends the next several minutes committing the sight to memory.


End file.
